Runnin'
by Nekton
Summary: Izaya went missing for two years. Shizuo found him in an abandoned building looking different. The man has cat ears and tail now but won't say how he got them and strange things began happening. Can they survive the danger? (Summary suck I know).
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what's wrong with me. I have so many story ideas and I never finish them. Sorry about that. However, please enjoy them.

Prologue

How long was I here?

The black haired man felt nothing but numbness.

I want to go home.

He curled into a ball remembering the little girl who died in front of him. Her name was 786. It wasn't her real name and she was like eleven or twelve. The poor girl didn't remember her name but she remembered her family.

He remembered his family. Two younger twin sisters and a mother and father. When was the last time he saw them? Was he ever good to them?

"Experiment 796 why so sad?," a scientist asked.

"Why do you think?," he growled.

"But you're a scientific breakthrough!" The scientist smiled, patted the younger man's head and rubbed his hand on the cat ears. "You're one of the survivors so be proud of yourself 796."

"My name is Izaya Orihara!"

"Even after two years you still remember your name."

That's about all he remembered besides his first day. The scientist left something on the floor. Izaya crawled to it and picked the object up.

It was a mirror.

He looked at himself for the first time in two years. He looked at his teeth. The carnivores were sharper. Black cat hears popped out of his and a black tail twitched from behind. The ears picked up screaming of dying victims, the laughing of scientists.

Hot tears leaked from his eyes. Most of the experiments were children and young people with so much potential.

'I have to get out!,' he thought. 'I want to go home!'


	2. Chapter 2

For two years Izaya dissapeared from Ikebukuro. No one knew what happened his stuff was never touched. His sisters even began to worry. Shizuo hated this. People would always ask him if he knew about the man's disappearance but he told them the truth. He didn't know.

It's now autumn(fall) and cold outside. A few weeks ago a rumor began about a bakeneko (Japanese yokai cat) being seen around the park at night. Shizuo didn't really care about that but people began staying away from the park. Bakeneko are known for eating humans and curse them. It has a lot of trees two of them were apple and some mint bushes were popular among the youth.

One witness said he tried to approach it but the monster scratched him. The police tried to figure out what was going on but they always ended running away.

Today was the two year anniversary of Izaya's disappearance. Shizuo was just minding his own business working with Tom. Suddenly a familiar smell reached his nose. It couldn't be.

"Shizuo are you alright?," Tom asked.

"Sorry but I have to see something,"he told him and ran to the direction of an abandoned building.

"OK, We're done for today anyway!"

Once inside Shizou followed the scent to a very dirty looking room. It had boxes, old furniture and some trash lying around. It was quite warm which made him take off the hat he was wearing at the moment. "Is this where people just dump their broken furniture?" He heard breathing. Slowly and quietly he walked in the darkness.

Something ran under one of the couches. He crouched to peak only to see a pair of glowing cat eyes looking at him. The growling of a panther scared him.

"Leave," the voice growled. He knew the owner.

"Izaya?," he said.

There was a shudder of fear. "Who are you?! How do you know name?!"

"Don't you recognize me? It's Shizuo."

"No." Shizuo could tell he was being honest. He lifted the couch then gasped in horror. Izaya had cat ears, tail, and was dress in nothing but a dirty lab coat. His had gotten longer. Suddenly he felt such something scratch his leg. Izaya's hand became cat like and scratched him!

"Izaya you little shit!"

The black haired man ran to a hole too small for Shizuo. It wasn't that long but it was long enough so Shizuo couldn't reach him. "Get away from me!," Izaya shouted. The blonde looked in the hole. "Come out, I understand you're scared but you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"A lot of people are worried about you."

"Like who?"

"Your parents, your sisters, Shinra, Celty, even me."

Izaya dove himself into Shizou's arms. "Warm, Nya~."


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya purred when he felt the warmth of the bath Shizuo put him in. When was the last time he felt this way? "Time to get out the bath Izaya," Shizuo said.

"Nya," he replied unhappily.

"The water is going to get cold if you stay."

When he got out Shizuo dried him and dressed him. Izaya was in a big shirt and shorts. Shizuo the shorts didn't fit him but sagged a little when Izaya put them on. He was now watching tv which was so cool looking. "Damn it Dora! Swiper is right there!" How can that girl be so oblivious of her surroundings?

That's probably how he was captured. He was off his guard. "Shinra is coming so try to not freak him out," Shizuo said handing him a glass of milk. "He's a doctor so he-" CRACK.

The glass cup shattered as Izaya remembered the doctors from the labs putting needles that made him sleepy before he was experimented on. A hand his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Izaya he won't hurt you," Shizuo said. "I promise."

The blonde was telling the truth. He could feel the honesty. Shizuo looked at his hand. "You cut yourself. Don't worry I have band aids just go wash your hands."

A little while later the stench of a lab coat reached his nose. It was a familiar sent which made his heart race with excitement. Why? "Shizuo why did you call us here today?," a familiar voice asked from a distance.

"Just come with me to the living room."

A brunette haired in a lab coat and a woman dressed in all black stopped and had a bike helmet. They looked at him in shock then a brunette began crying. He ran and hugged Izaya who hugged him back. "I thought you were dead! I'm so glad! So glad you're alive!"

The woman hugged him too.

When the crying fest was over Shinra took an examination of him. "Who ever did this to you must be a genius combining human and animal DNA," he said.

"A genius," Izaya said. "But an evil son of a bitch."

[sorry]. Celty typed.

"No, it's alright but let's not talk about it. Ever."

The couple looked uncomfortable. Izaya yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Meow~."

Everyone looked him. "Holy shit," Shizuo said.

That night.

 _"Mr. Izaya I don't want to die like this," 786 said with big tears running down her face. The others had died due to all the shit injected into them. "But, if I end up being deformed by this make sure I die." He couldn't say anything at the moment. They were in two separate glass boxes with tubes inside._

 _A voice came through the intercoms. "You both were injected with the same amount of liquids, the chemical gas will trigger the liquids in your body. You may or may not survive but this is for the name of science."_

 _The gases leaked in. Izaya yelled as pain flowed through his body. He looked at the other glass box. A bloody hand and face appeared. 786 had an eye pop out and her face was recognizable. She looked so horrifying and deformed. "Kill...me...please!"_

 _'God hear my prayer,' he thought while banging on the glass,' don't make her suffer anymore!'_

 _Once the glass clear 786 looked like she was chewed on and spat out. However, she was still breathing._

 _"796! You survived!" It was one of the scientist. "Hey guys look at the cute little kitty!"_

 _Izaya stopped listening as he watched the child take her last breathe._

Please review. Tell me how I'm doing but don't be a hater.


	4. Chapter 4

Omake (pregnant meme)

Shinra: No no no no

runs to Izaya

Izaya: hey Shinra

Shinra punches Izaya in the stomach.

Izaya: Oof! WTF?

Shinra: you are one of my very best friends and I can not stand by and watch you throw away your life like this. You're too young. You're too beautiful!

Izaya: what the fuck are you talking about?

Shinra: I'm talking about the baby growing inside of your belly right now.

Celty: [see ya]. Celty leaves.

Izaya: I'm not pregnant!

Shinra: well not after that punch you're not. I've been taking motei classes.

Izaya: I was never pregnant Shinra.

Shinra: are you sure?

Izaya: Yes! I'm fucking sure! ? ﾟﾍﾆ?

Shizuo steps in.

Shizuo: I'm sorry but why the fuck is everybody yelling over here?

Shinra: oh, I found this positive pregnancy test and I-

Shizuo punches Izaya in the stomach.

Izaya: motherfucker!

 **If someone could make the animation of this I'd be so happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo heard sniffling. He walked into his room where Izaya was only to see him crying. "Izaya are you okay?," he asked.

The younger man looked at him. "No."

"Had a bad dream?"

Izaya nodded. Shizuo didn't know what to do but hug him. The black haired man cried in his chest. Whoever did this to him would pay dearly. Later, Izaya was sleeping in the bed peacefully.

In the morning, Shizuo woke to music. It was the sound of a children's cartoon. "Damn it, Izaya." He walked to the living room and saw the cutest thing ever. Izaya was holding a sparrow that was twitching, and covered in blood. "IZAYA PUT THAT THING DOWN."

The black haired neko put the poor bird at Shizuo's feet before going back to watch cartoons. Shizuo gagged and went to the kitchen. He got his phone and dialed Shinra. "Hello," Shinra said.

"This is Shizuo."

"Hey Shizuo! What do you need?"

"Izaya just gave me a dead bird expecting me to eat it." Shinra began laughing. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Shizuo, female cats do that to feed their young or teach them how to hunt. His instincts are basically saying you suck at hunting."

Did Izaya eat that stuff? A tug at his shirt got his attention. Izaya was looking at him with big red eyes. "If you're not hungry I'll eat it for you," he said.

"No need," Shizuo said hanging up the phone. "I got sushi and you eat some too."

They were at the table. The blonde began eating but Izaya didn't touch the food.

"Are you not hungry?"

"You didn't put anything in it?"

Pit never occurred to Shizuo that Izaya was constantly drugged until now. He felt like crying.

Izaya pov

Izaya napped most of the day. He began remembering bits here and there. Shizuo was off work and had gone to the grocery store. "I know Shizuo said to stay inside but I won't be gone for long." He was thinking about seeing the city so memories could come back. He put on a hoodie that was given to him.

The first thing he saw was people. Izaya pretended not to be interested but just a glimpse of a person made him excited. He was looking around the city when he bumped into someone. "S-sorry," he squeaked.

"Izaya?," a large black man in a white outfit asked.

"You know me?"

The black man suddenly hugged him and laughed. "You're alive! Good! We go celebrate with sushi."

He had learned that the man's name was Simon. The sushi he was given tasted like heaven! "I always came here?," he asked.

"Yes, you love Russia Sushi!"

That was nice to hear. He soon left and walked around the city for a bit before bumping into someone. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Izaya?" A boy with blonde hair (obviously dyed) and brown eyes was staring at him.

"Do I know you?," Izaya asked.

The boy's face showed nothing but rage. "You disappear for two years and come back acting like you did nothing wrong?!"

Izaya was confused. What did he do to hurt this boy? "I'm sorry," he said. A fist connected to his face.

"Don't give that shitty apology!"

A hand suddenly grabbed the boy and lifted him in the air. It was Shizuo. "How dare you punch him, brat?!"

The boy's eyes widened before being thrown God knows where. Izaya tried to sneak away but Shizuo was quick to grab him. "Why are you outside the apartment?," he growled.

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't do that again."

Suddenly a large object was thrown in between them causing bot men to back away from each other. A large hand covered Izaya's face and slammed the back of his head into a wall. The world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya slowly came back into consciousness. His eyes soon adjusted to his surroundings and his head was aching. He was in a cage and in some old looking lab. "Seems like the little kitty is awake," a familiar voice said.

He turned to see his most hated scientist. Dr. Uruka, the one who turned him into a cat person. "How are you still alive? I thought you died in the explosion," Izaya said.

Uruka smiled. "I have my ways. Now, you better comply with me or the blonde gets it." He snapped his fingers and two dog looking mutants dragged the unconscious body of Shizuo to him. "This guy is stupidly strong. We had to heavily tranquilize him to get his body from moving."

The dog mutants looked away as if they were embarrassed. Shizuo must have beaten them badly. "Don't you dare touch him!," Izaya hissed.

"I won't if you let me play with you some more."

Lowering his head the black haired man nodded.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Shizuo groaned. His head hurt like hell and his body felt heavy. Where was Izaya? Screaming. He heard screaming! Izaya! His eyes shot open and he looked around. His heart stopped from the sight. Izaya was strapped in a chair and being injected with weird stuff. "Wow, your body is resistant to poison." A man in a white lab coat was laughing.

"Hey asshole! What are you doing to Izaya?!," Shizuo shouted.

"I'm just seeing how his body can be so strong."

Another shot and Izaya's skin had giant purple bumps on them. He screamed in pain as the bumps burned away. Shizuo couldn't bear to look at him in pain. "Stop it!," he shouted. He grabbed the bars of his cell only to get an electric shot. The bars were eclectic.

"I thought you would do such a thing so I had the bars ready to put you at ease."

The strange man walked up to the cell and looked at Shizuo's face. "What?!," the blonde snarled.

"You look like some I knew from many years ago."

"Your point?"

"She was a relative of my old colleague and he injected her with a fluid that would make her body stronger. Better than any human ever. Her name was Namiko Shouma."

Shizuo felt his heart sink. That was his mother's name before she married his dad. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you look a lot like her and she married some guy, I don't know him, a few months later. Apparently she was two months pregnant with her first child at the time."

It was as if this man knew who he was. This couldn't be. It couldn't! Was that the reason why he has the super strength and better immunity to things than most people? His mother was an unsuspecting victim to an experiment? "Who was your colleague?," he asked.

"Hiroshi Shouma."

Hiroshi Shouma. Shizuo vaguely remembered going to the man's funeral at four years of age. It was said he had hung himself for no good reason.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, The result of my former colleague's formula. I had to kill that guy for it but could never get it right. My comrades had to restore to animal genes to strengthen our experiments."

"Leave him alone!," Izaya shouted. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

The man turned to Izaya. "Sorry but plans have changed." He looked at the dog mutants and said," kill the cat I don't need him anymore.

All hell broke loose.

 **Please for review this. I really hate it when you don't say anything it worries me. I'll take the criticism but don't be a hater ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story will have references to many anime I've seen. If you spot them point them out in the reviews.**

It was all a blur. Izaya had suddenly destroyed his restraints and ran towards Uruka with a mighty rage. One of the dog mutants grabbed him by his shirt and threw him. Shizuo ignored the shocking sensation in his body and broke the cage. With no thought for his well being he charged at the doctor. Uruka quickly stabbed his left hand with some kind of needle.

Ignoring it the blonde grabbed him and threw him only for the other dog mutant to catch him. "Let's get out of here!" The dog fighting Izaya was strangling him. The black haired male was about to black out when Shizuo punched the dog in the face. A smoke bomb care out of nowhere and blocked his view.

When it cleared the doctor and the dogs were gone. "Shizuo!," Izaya said. "I'm so glad...don't move too much."

Shizuo raised his eyebrow. "What do you me-ACK." He looked down at his left hand. It was big and greenish. The needle was on the floor. What ever Uruka stabbed his with was killing him. The blonde fell to his knees. It hurt like hell. He felt oozing out of his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. It was blood.

"Shizuo! Oh my god! Shizuo," Izaya panicked as the man fell on his back.

"Izaya...don't worry...I've been throug...*cough*...worse." The black haired male began investigating his arm. "I...think..phone...Shinra."

Izaya face darkened. "I'm so sorry Shizuo."

"Why...you...no...wrong."

"I need to get the poison out so we don't have a dead body on our hands."

The next thing Shizuo knew was pain.

Izaya pov

He didn't want to do this. Izaya didn't want another person he loved to suffer but he also didn't his friend to die. Being subtle he quickly search for object to help him. He found, a lab coat, a large pipe, and a dagger. Shizuo's phone was left on a table. Izaya tore three piece of the lab coat off and put the phone in his pants pocket.

When he got to Shizuo the blonde looked at him curiously. "What..."

"Don't talk. You must save your strength." He tied a piece of cloth around Shizuo's eyes then he place the pipe in his mouth. He tied two other pieces in front of his elbow and one on his wrist. (Ps Shizuo has on a short sleeve shirt).

"Izaya...pwease...no," Shizuo begged. Izaya ignored him taking a deep breath. One...two...three...CRACK.

"Aaaaaaah," Shizuo screamed. He began kicking and moving around. He spat out a pipe.

Izaya was to cradle Shizuo's head in his arms while being careful not to get hit. "Shhhhh, shhhh, you're alright." He stopped moving. Making sure was still breathing Izaya check his chest. It rose and fell slowly which meant Shizuo lost consciousness. "No. I can't stop now."

Pulling out the dagger her went to the arm and started cutting. Green liquid and blood spilled out the arm. Once his hand became normal sized Izaya quickly applied pressure on the wound with one hand. He took out the phone and dialed Shinra.


	8. Author's note

Okay. I just found this manga called Strings Dolls and the main character's name is Shirou Orihara! Which makes it more interesting is that Izaya's father (according to the Drrr wiki) has the same name! Before you say anything I haven't gotten past chapter 1 yet but I just wanna let you guys know.

Let the fan theories and fictions rise


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: smut**

3rd pers Pov.

Beeping. That's what he heard. With a groan Shizuo opened but immediately shut them due to the light.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan is waking up," Izaya's voice said. When the blonde opened his eyes again they an Izaya on the verge of tears. "Shizu-chan!"

"You remember?," Shizuo asked. His voice was weak.

"Huh?"

"You used to call me that silly name before your disappearance."

Lowering his ears Izaya let out a weak laugh. "Guess I'll stop calling you that."

"No," Shizuo said lifting his hand to touch the younger's cheek. "You can say it as much as you want."

The black haired man purred. "Oh you woke up!," Shinra said coming in the room.

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"About 12 hours."

Shizuo looked at his injured arm. It was in a cast and felt soar. "You'll need to rest for the antidote to do it's job." The blonde looked at Izaya and with no second thoughts he connected their lips.

"Mmm...Shizu...hmm"

Once the lips parted Izaya starred into his eyes. "I love you. I love you Izaya," Shizuo whispered.

"I'm giving you guys some privacy," Shinra said and closed the door.

Next thing they knew a naked Izaya was under a naked Shizuo. They were both covered in the white sheet. "Are you sure we should do this?," Izaya asked. "Your arm.."

The only response given was a nibble to his ear. "Nya!"

"Relax Izaya. I'll go gently."

Izaya instictivly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and legs around the waist. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Shizuo was inside him. The black haired man felt a sharp brief of pain as his virgin seal was being broken. "Hah..Nya...ugh."

"Are you alright? Should I stop?"

"No...nn...keep...going."

The bed creaked as Shizuo went faster. "Wow...so..tight."

"Nya~"

An orgasm hit Izaya hard as the blonde slammed into his his prostate. "Nuuuu...nyaaaaa!" Multiple came in fast and he felt like passing out.

"Shit...sorry," Shizuo said when he saw Izaya closing his eyes. He had came into the man a few times and finally pulled himself out.

"I love you...Shizu-chan."

Shizuo kissed the now sleeping man. "Love you too." He thought for a moment. "Shinra is gonna hate cleaning this up."


	10. Author notes

I just came up with a Bnha OC. I'll write a fanfic...eventually.

Name: Meenha Hinata

Nationality: Japan

Ethnicity: Japanese/African-American

age:14

Quirk: Glyph (like weiss schee from rwby).

Hero name: Munchkin

Idols: Wild Wild Pussycats


	11. Chapter 9

**Izaya pov**

He woke up to the curtain lights. Where was he again? Right, Shinra's apartment. Next to him was his lover Shizuo. The blonde somehow kept his cast unharmed and still despite the fact they had sex a while ago. He tried to move only to have a sharp pain go from his ass to his spine.

"Shizu-chan can't contol himself can he?," he thought out loud.

Shizuo groaned and turned his back to him. Was the hospital bed really that comfy? It was 11:37 a.m which meant it was the next morning after they had intercourse. When the pain stopped he got up and walked to the Shower with a set of new clothes someone had left him.

When he came out the bathroom dressed Celty came out of nowhere. [Sorry to startle you but are feeling alright?!].

"Shinra told you what I did with Shizu-chan?"

[Did say what I think you said?]

"Yes, I remember...everything."

[Eh?]

"I remember who I am. Who knew having sex would smack those memories in my face."

[You should look behind you]

Shizuo stood there starring at him in shock. "You remember..."

"Shizu-chan...I...uh." Izaya suddenly felt scared. Without thinking he ran out the door.

 **Shizuo pov**

Where the hell is he?! Shizuo and Celty both split up to search for him. He knew Uruka would try to kill Izays if the found him first. People were quite surprised that the strongest man in Ikebukuro had a cast on one of his arms. He almost crashed into Kadota and his gang. "Hey Shizuo is something wrong," he asked.

"I'm looking for a friend."

"Who?"

"Classified!"

"Well, where did you find him last time?"

It hit Shizuo in the face. He knew where Izaya was. Saying bye he ran to the abandoned buildings and sure enough the sent was strong. He stopped at the very room Izaya was the day he found him. "Shizu-chan go away," a muffled voice came from behind the old couch.

Shizuo walked around to see Izaya hiding his head in his knees. "Izaya are you alright?," he asked coming closer to the sad man. "I said go away."

"Why?"

"Cause I remember everything. How I met you, what we were before I got abducted, how much I hated you."

"Do you still hate me now?," Shizuo asked sitting next to the man.

Izaya remained silent but wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I'll think about...and sorry causing all this needless drauma like a story writer who ran out of ideas."

shizuo chuckled. "Don't go breaking the fourth wall now."


	12. Chapter 10

**Drrr vine**

Shizuo: How to be a supportive boyfriend.

runs to the bathroom and opens door while Izaya is taking a shower.

Shizuo: YOU CAN DO IT BABY

Izaya: WTF?

Shizuo: *laughing while Izaya is throwing bathing stuff him*

* * *

Izaya: This is payback Shizu-chan.

pours water on a sleeping Shizuo's face.

Shizuo: Hello?


End file.
